Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - Part 4 - Thomas Meets George and Frees Toad
Here is part four of Thomas 2: The Great Escape on Sega Dreamcast, the first installment of Daniel Pineda's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 film version. Cast * Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) * Percy as Globox (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) * Toby as Murfy * Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) * Toad as Sssssam the Snake * Bertie as Polokus * Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) * Rosie as Tily * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale * Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies * Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children * Duncan as Bzzit/Mozzy * Sir Handel as Hardrox * Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) (Both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) * Molly as Betilla the Fairy (Both mother figures to Thomas and Rayman and wifes to Edward and Houdini) * Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) * James as The Musician (Both vain) * Duck as Joe (Both Western) * Donald as Otti Psi (Both wise) * Douglas as Romeo Patti (Both wise) * Oliver as Gonzo (Both Western) * BoCo as Photographer * Owen as The Bubble Dreamer * Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) * Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) * S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws (Ninjaws's voice suits S.C.Ruffey) * Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey (Razorbeard's Lackey's voice suits Dennis) * Daisy as Razorwife * Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens * Arry as Axel * Bert as Foutch * George as Jano (Jano's voice suits George) * Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo-Pirate * Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in TATMR) * The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito * Troublesome Trucks as The Rabbids * Hector as Andre (Hector and Andre are both black) * Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Black Lums * Elizabeth as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Elizabeth) * Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in HOTR) * Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux * Smudger as Ales Mansay Transcript * (Thomas is at an unknown area. He hurries forward, jumps down, activates his helicopter to fly safely down and stops it, collecting some yellow lums, and continues to do the same, picking up more, until he takes out his pistol gun, and shoots at Sidney, who, having gotten his hand fixed, is shot the belly, and falls into the lake below. After Thomas shoots a cage to free more yellow lums, he flies down to hurry along, when he finds something that he is stopped by when Toby appears and tells him that the thing is a Glob Crystal that is for something in the first level) * Toby: Well done, Thomas! You've got one of the six Glob Crystals. You can use them to open the mysterious portals in the Percy village. Get to the village, fast! The entrance is hidden in the Clearing. (vanishes as Thomas winks at him and grabs the Glob Crystal and hurries out of the unknown area and collects a green lum until Toby arrives to show him how to fly) Do you see this air currents, my friend? Activate your helicopter in them and you'll fly. (gives another pistol gun and vanishes as Thomas goes up to the whirlwind, but is stopped by Sidney, who had just jumped out of the lake, and arrived to kill Thomas, who reloads his other pistol gun, and takes out his first pistol gun. Thomas fires at Sidney, who activates his saber staff, and tries to backfire the shots, but is no match for Thomas, who jumps in the air at Sidney, and kicks him out of the way, and knocking him out, cold. Thomas hurries to the first air current, and activates his helicopter power, but starts to fly, while collecting more yellow lums, goes into more air currents, then reaches the top, before he shoots a purple lum, and swings onto a high platform) * Duncan: Help! (when Thomas notices him in a cage, and shoots at it, but frees poor Duncan, who had just broke his leg free) Break the cages. Their energy will make you less vulnerable. (follows Thomas to the spiral door and dances with him and heads back to the Isle of Doors. The Princess's Glade is where Thomas must come back later to find the last cage and two lums. Thomas hurries to the Marshes of Awakening while Stanley heads back to the Percy village. Thomas arrives at the Marshes of Awakening, that is also a level, where Thomas must come back here sooner to get something to make someone better. Thomas climbs up the left path, but is hurt by Daisy, who jumps and attacks him, but is pushed into the sea. Thomas ends up climbing the enbankment, collecting a yellow lum, shooting Bulgy and Diesel 10, who are blocking his way and fall into the sea when he hits them and three eyeballs in an unknown area) * George: Halt! Who dares enter here?! (Thomas gasps) You will only know the name of this place can pass. Now, shoo! Come back when you know the name. (Thomas obeys, scared, and hurries back out, running away, knocking Bulgy into the sea, causing him to drown, pushing Daisy into the sea, and jumping over some lilypads, before climbing a net, and breaking a cage) * Toad: (comes out of the sea after Thomas grabs a green lum) Ah, how can I ever thank you? * Thomas: Yeah, you're welcome, Toad! * Toad: Ah, I forgot it feels to stretch out... SENSATIONAL! * Thomas: Ask me, can you help me find the four masks of Bertie? * Toad: I'm sorry, Thomas, I don't know what you're talking about. But I saw that Percy got captured by Arry and Bert, who had brought him somewhere out beyond the marshes. If you'd like, I may help you get over to the other side. You can grab onto my scarf by shooting at it. Then press A to jump, and the L button to bend down. Come on, let's go! (Thomas obeys, shoots Toad's scarf, bends down to go faster, stands up, with Toad dragging him, bends down again, but jumps to activate after collecting an orange lum, nearly falls off, collects four more yellow lums, jumps up into the air, bumps int one of the horrid lorries, and drowns in the sea. Thomas spawns back to the beginning with Toad, and tries again, but does the same thing over again) * (Thomas, with Toad dragging past the horrid lorries, goes round in circle, smashing himself into only two cages to increase his health bar, misses one cage, goes round, collect two orange lums, hits the last cage, goes round again, and collects the last orange lum, and hurries into the tunnel for the next area. Thomas, with Toad, dragging him, speeds past Bulstrode, an Eig, through three walls, past a bomb, over a bridge to collect two more yellow lums, but lets go off Toad, and hangs on again. Thomas, with Toad, speeds on, jumps over some bombs, drowns in the sea, grabbing an orange lum. Thomas manages to jump over the bombs, and jumps up to collect an orange lum, gets hurt by Elizabeth, spits out the water, grabs onto Toad's scarf, skis across, hops onto a rock to get three more yellow lums, and misses two orange lums from a wall and a fishing rod with Dart, who tries to shoot Thomas, but misses too many times) * (Thomas bumps into a wall, and ends up floating back to the orange lum with Toad, grabs the orange lum he missed, with Toad speeding up, and hits a wall and lands in the sea. Thomas shoots onto Toad's scarf, and ends up grabbing the last orange lum, but skis to the end of the line at a cave after he jumps off) * Toad: Thomas? (Thomas turns round, confused, and depressed) So long. Come and see me again if you can. (Toad drips a tear from his eye and leaves, sad, making Thomas sad, too) * Thomas: I promise I will. * Toad: I will miss you, my friend. * Thomas: Me too. No time to lose! (shoots a cage to free Sir Handel, who dances with him, and heads back to the Edward village. Thomas is at the Bonus Level where the race is starting) This pretty little fairy Belle has gifts from me. Go! (fires a shot from his pistol gun into the air. Skarloey is going too slowly at fast, with Dennis going, but is speeding up through the tunnel, then reaches the top, trips Dennis over, and finally wins the race) Yeah! Bravo! You are really fast! And look what I've won because of you! (Thomas gets full health and heads to the Bayou) * Narrator: (as the shot pans in on the Pirates' Prison Ship in the sky) Meanwhile, the pirates' prison ship. Slaves now on board: 22,730. (the next shot goes inside a private cabin as the door opens) In Diesel's private cabin. (a strange figure walks up and gets tripped by Spencer and Hector, who trip him up. The figure lands on the ground and shakes his head and turns around) * Dennis: You'll pay for that, soilder! (walks forward and reveals himself as Dennis to Devious Diesel) * Devious Diesel: Who dares to disturb me? * Dennis: Your horribleness, he... has made to the swamps. * Devious Diesel: What?! You incompetent imbecile! (growls) Send the warships and destroy him. He mustn't get his grubby hands on the four masks. Category:Daniel Pineda